Une nouvelle façon d'exister
by Akadream
Summary: Kirihara Akaya est un joueur fragile essayant de contrôler sa seconde personnalité pour rendre ses sempai fiers de lui et pour pouvoir enfin se sentir libéré. Il trouvera enfin un moyen pour se contrôler mais cette solution créer encore un problème. Les titulaires de Rikkaidai se posent des questions après avoir vu leur petit joueur avec son jogging et sa veste soigneusement fermée
1. Chapitre 1 - Une journée haute en couleu

_**Coucou les amis ! On se retrouve pour une deuxième histoire ^^ mais ne vous inquiéter pas, la première est toujours en cours d'écriture ;) je vous laisse découvrir ce que j'ai écris et j'espère que cela vous plaira :)**_

 _ **Akadream**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre n°1- Une journée haute en couleur**_

Nous suivons le jeune Kirihara Akaya dans sa journée d'entrainement dans la célèbre école Rikkaidai. En cette chaude journée, l'équipe de tennis s'entraînait dur, tout en étant superviser par leur capitaine, Yukimura Seiichi. Le jeune homme était enfin revenu sur les courts, ce qui était un réel soulagement pour tous ses amis, qui le revoyait enfin.

Akaya, comme le reste de l'équipe, suivait les ordres à a lettre. Mais, quelque chose clochait… En effet, le jeune As portait un jogging et sa veste par-dessus son t-shirt, alors que la température devait atteindre les trentaines de degrés. Tous ses coéquipiers étaient vêtus d'n t-shirt et d'un short. Le jeune deuxième année faisait donc tâche dans le décor.

Akaya savait bien que son attitude semblait suspecte, et vu les regards que s'échangeait son capitaine et son vice-capitaine, il ne pourrait plus les fuir bien longtemps. Il redescendit ses manches, jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le bout de ses doigts, puis se dirigea vers le panneau qui lui indiquerait son prochain match. Il le disputera contre quelqu'un de sa classe, qui était loin d'avoir son niveau. Pourquoi avait-il un match contre celui-là ? Akaya se posait la question tout en avançant vers le court où son adversaire l'attendait.

Kirihara se mit en place pour servir mais une douleur explosa à l'intérieur de sa tête, ce qui lui fit faire un faux mouvement et rater son service. Il s'excusa auprès de son adversaire et lui dit qu'il devait changer de raquettes et en prendre une autre dans son sac, qui se trouvait dans le vestiaire des titulaires. Il courut vers le sa destination, sans se rendre compte des regards qui le suivait.

Une fois arrivé dans le vestiaire, le jeune As se laissa glisser contre les casiers, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol. Il prit sa tête entre ses doigts et se mit à la serrer de toutes ses forces. Il savait ce qu'il se passait. Son _autre lui_ essayait de prendre le contrôle, le temps du match mais Akaya ne voulait absolument pas avoir recours à ce genre de stratégies. Il entendit une voix mais se força à ne pas l'écouter mais rien ni faisait : _Tu ne sers à rien et tu le sais. Laisse-moi la place et je leur montrerais à quel point tu es fort. Personne ne pourra te faire du mal Akaya, écoute-moi._

Cette litanie continuait et continuait tandis qu'Akaya faisait tout pour ne pas la supporter. Il finit par relever la manche de sa veste et enleva le bandage qui recouvrait son poignet. Des cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes apparurent et il prit un petit compas qu'il avait toujours sur lui et traça une fine coupure d'environ deux centimètres. La douleur l'empêchait d'entendre cette horrible voix qui avait élu domicile dans son esprit. La coupure n'était pas assez profonde pour faire couler beaucoup de sang mais un peu du liquide carmin s'échappait tout de même. Même peur profonde, la douleur était là, et l'aidait à se contrôler et à se reprendre en main.

La voix se fit de moins en moins présente mais laissa échapper une dernière parole avant de disparaître pour un temps indéterminé : _Ce recours ne te seras bientôt d'aucune aide. Il n'est plus assez puissant. Tiens-toi prêt mon cher Akaya…_

Enfin la douleur cessa et commença à refluer. La tête de Kirihara se fit lourde et il s'appuya contre les casiers derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge centrale et se rendit compte que cela ne faisait que cinq petites minutes qu'il était là. Il souffla puis se mit difficilement debout, en équilibre avec son support. Il se rappela avoir un match et fut content que ce ne soit pas contre un autre titulaire. Ces derniers auraient tout de suite remarqué un problème.

Akaya prit une nouvelle raquette et repartit en direction du court où il devait avoir un match. Il arriva à grands pas, s'excusa et se mit en position. Son service fut correcte mais manqua quelque peu de puissance car son bras le faisait un peu souffrir mais rien de très grave selon le jeune As. Pris dans son match, il ne remarqua pas la présence de tous les titulaires à l'extérieur du grillage, qui l'observait, soucieux.

En effet, du côté des troisièmes années, une discussion animée commença :

« Vous avez remarqué vous aussi ? demanda Yanagi en observant les joueurs devant lui

\- Evidemment, quelque chose cloche avec Akaya dernièrement, souligna Sanada

\- Et puis, pourquoi porte-t-il un jogging ainsi que sa veste de titulaire ? Il fait tellement chaud que même Sanada-fuckubuchou à enlever sa casquette, dit Marui en se cachant derrière son partenaire ou cas où le vice capitaine le prendrait mal.

\- Il est vrai que tu marques un point Bunta, dit Jackal, mais il est vrai qu'il est souvent dans la lune ces dernier temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Yukimura ? demanda Sanada en se tournant vers le capitaine, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la discussion

\- Il y a anguille sous roche, c'est évident. Maintenant il faut savoir ce qu'il se passe. Le problème, c'est que si nous lui posons la question directement, il se braquera et nous ne pourrons plus rien faire, termina Seiichi, son beau regard violet troublé par son inquiétude.

\- Nous pourrions peut-être l'observer pendant quelque temps ? proposa Niou

\- Ça ne va pas lui plaire, objecta le Gentleman

\- Pour l'instant, il y a quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent de chance pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, si c'est Marui, Yagyuu ou moi qui le surveillons.

\- Bien, nous comptons sur vous, conclut Yukimura, je vais l'observer aussi. Il ne suspectera rien vu que je suis assez régulièrement ce que, vous tous, vous faites, termina Seiichi avec un demi-sourire. »

Le match du jeune deuxième année se solda sur le score de six jeux pour zéro. Ce fut la victoire écrasante d'Akaya. La pratique de l'après-midi se terminait. Les titulaires allèrent dans leur vestiaire pour se changer. Akaya allait enlever sa veste lorsqu'il se rappela le bandage qu'il avait replacé sur son poignet avant son match. Il se figea et remit tranquillement sa veste. Pourtant, trois regards ne manquèrent pas l'action plus qu'étrange du jeune joueur. Akaya attendit quelques instants avant de faire rapidement glisser la manche et mit son uniforme scolaire à la vitesse de la lumière. Seul Seiichi avait remarqué que quelque chose était posé sur le bras du jeune As mais n'avait pas pu en déterminer la fonction.

La journée se termina et chacun des titulaires rentra chez lui. Akaya arriva devant la porte de sa maison et tendit l'oreille. Pas l'ombre d'un bruit. Il mit la clef dans la serrure et la tourna lentement. La porte grinça et s'ouvrit sur le couloir de l'entrée, plongé dans l'obscurité. Soupirant de soulagement, Akaya enleva ses chaussures et monta directement dans sa chambre dont il ferma la porte à clef. Il ne mangerait pas ce soir, par manque d'appétit et commença à faire ses devoirs. Les mathématiques ne lui posaient aucun problème majeur et il finit assez rapidement.

Tout à coup, il entendit un cri de rage en bas de l'escalier et quelqu'un les montait très vite. Un poids s'abattit sur sa porte mais celle-ci ne céda pas. Plusieurs coups retentirent avant que la personne derrière abandonne et redescendit les escaliers. Akaya soupira de soulagement et détendit ses épaules de la tension qui s'était accumulée.

Finalement, il se changea, se brossa les dents et alla se coucher, s'en manger et mit son réveil à six heures du matin, soit trente minutes plus tôt que d'habitude pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Le jeune As de Rikkaidai s'endormit et la _voix_ vint peupler ses nombreux cauchemars en disant : _Bientôt Akaya, bientôt. Tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter encore bien longtemps. Profites de ses moments de liberté…_

* * *

 ** _Hey ! Eh bien, j'espère que cela vous a plût ^^ c'est un peu comme une mise en bouche avant le réel commencement et j'attends vos avis avec une grande impatience ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine_**

 ** _Sincèrement, Akadream :D_**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Découvertes Surprenantes

_**Hey ^^ coucou les amis =D nous voici pour le chapitre deux des aventures de ce cher Akaya ^^ j'espère que la suite vous plaira, gros bisous !**_

 _ **Réponse au Review :**_

 _ **Lilas : Merci beaucoup ^^ et oui j'adore ça =D j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Encore un grand merci et bonne lecture =D**_

 _ **Sakiruka : Saluut ^^ en effet je te connais, nous avons les mêmes goûts concernant nos personnages préférés et les douleurs qu'on peut leur infliger... Mouhahahaha =p Hum sa vie familiale fait bien partie du problème ;) je ne peux te dire que cela :) à toi de deviner maintenant ! Et bien, ils le découvriront peut-être au prochain chapitre qui sait ? (Ah ouui moi c'est vrai :p) Merci de ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaira =D même si tu l'as déjà lu**_

 _ **Je tenais à dire un ENORME MERCI à ma chère Sakiruka qui a pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre ;) un grand merci à toi ! =D**_

* * *

Résumé : _Bientôt Akaya, bientôt. Tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter encore bien longtemps. Profites de ses moments…_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre n°2 - Découvertes Surprenantes**_

Le lendemain, Akaya se réveilla à la sonnerie de son réveil. Il s'étira un moment avant de se lever. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de toute la nuit et que sa tête pesait bien plus que le jour précédent. Il se traîna dans la salle de bain, après avoir vérifié que le couloir était désert, et entreprit de se laver. Pendant que l'eau coulait, Akaya observa ses poignets, après qu'il ait soigneusement enlevé les bandages les recouvrant. Les anciennes cicatrices semblaient presque se confondre avec sa peau, mais les plus récentes étaient rouge vif.

Après avoir pris sa douche, il regarda dans les placards, à la recherche d'un bandage, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'aucun placard n'en contenait.

Akaya soupira en parcourant son uniforme des yeux avant de l'enfiler en baissant les manches jusqu'à ce que les cicatrices soient recouvertes par le tissu. _« Je vais devoir faire sans aujourd'hui et j'irai en acheter après les cours. J'espère juste que les sempais ne se rendront compte de rien »_ , pria le plus jeune des titulaires de Rikkaidai en prenant son petit-déjeuner, qui se résumait à une tranche de pain. Akaya fit le moins de bruit possible durant le repas. Il prit ensuite son sac de cours et celui contenant ses affaires de tennis avant de partir pour la pratique.

Il arriva rapidement devant le collège, n'habitant pas très loin de celui-ci. Akaya entra et alla directement vers les courts de tennis. Le jeune garçon profita d'être seul pour se changer et revêtir son survêtement aux couleurs de son équipe de tennis, sans oublier de bien fermer sa veste. En attendant les autres, il partit faire plusieurs tours de courts.

A cinquante, ce fut Yukimura suivit de Sanada qui pénétrèrent à l'intérieur des courts. Ils se figèrent quelques secondes en voyant le second année faire des tours. Yukimura le regarda d'un air soucieux, surtout que même aujourd'hui le jeune titulaire portait sa veste alors que l'air était lourd et suffocant. Les deux se regardèrent, et Sanada hocha la tête avant de partir à l'endroit où se trouvait Akaya tandis que Yukimura alla regrouper le reste des titulaires.

Sanada se dirigea à grands pas vers le jeune As de l'équipe. Akaya le vit et ralentit progressivement jusqu'à arriver devant son vice-capitaine.

« Akaya, depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? demanda le dit vice-capitaine

\- Je dirais quinze minutes Sanada-fuckubuchou, répondit Kirihara en évitant le regard de son sempai.

\- Combien de tours ? interrogea-t-il simplement.

\- Seize, répondit Akaya alors qu'il essayait la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

\- Bien, viens avec moi. Yukimura a changé l'entraînement. Aujourd'hui, ce sont des matchs simples et non des doubles.

\- Hai ! s'écria le jeune As avec entrain, avant de suivre Sanada d'un pas joyeux. »

Sanada observa son kohai alors qu'ils rejoignaient Seiichi. Son souffle était erratique et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait déjà sa peau. « _Ce n'est pas normal »_ , pensa Sanada, _« Akaya ne se fatigue pas après une quinzaine de tours. »_ Il y a bien anguille sous roche et Yagyuu et Marui le surveilleraient à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ils arrivèrent devant le capitaine de l'équipe qui les observait arriver, avec le reste des titulaires.

« Bien, je vais vous exposer l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Nous allons nous échauffer puis nous ferons des matchs simples. Chaque match sera observer par l'ensemble de l'équipe afin que vous améliorer vos capacités d'observation. Des objections ?

\- Pas d'objections, mais pourquoi ne faisons pas les matchs de double comme c'était prévue ? demanda Jackal.

\- Les matchs de double seront cette après-midi, répondit Yukimura en lui souriant. Maintenant que tout le monde est prévenu, c'est l'heure de l'échauffement. Allez-y ! - Oh et Akaya, appela Yukimura avant que celui-ci n'aille courir, combien de tours as-tu déjà fais ?

\- Seize Yukimura-buchou, répondit à nouveau le jeune As.

\- Alors continue en ne faisons que trente tours, ça devrait suffire. Passe directement à l'échauffement musculaire ensuite, ordonna le capitaine avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hai Buchou ! cria Akaya, puis il alla rejoindre le reste des titulaires. »

Alors que l'entraînement musculaire touchait à sa fin, Renji annonça les matchs à venir : Sanada contre Niou, puis Yagyuu contre Yanagi, ensuite Marui contre Kirihara et enfin Jackal contre Yukimura.

Akaya se mit à observer les matchs avec ses sempai quand une douleur explosa à l'intérieur de son crâne. « _Merde ! Cela devait arriver maintenant_ », se demanda Akaya en essayant de ne pas attraper sa tête. Et cette _voix_ qui reprenait sa litanie d'avertissements. Akaya se força à suivre le premier match en cours et tenta d'ignorer la douleur. Il y arriva pendant le premier match, mais ne put se concentrer pendant le deuxième.

Du côté des troisièmes années, pendant le premier match, une personne ne suivait la balle des yeux, mais plutôt son kohai. En effet, Yagyuu avait remarqué le comportement plus qu'étrange d'Akaya qui d'habitude regardait avec attention les matchs de Sanada. Il tourna son regard vers son capitaine et capta son regard immédiatement. Yukimura le regarda un instant, avant de se focaliser sur son jeune As qui avait les yeux dans le vague. Seiichi observa ses yeux de plus près et vit un changement de couleur à peine perceptible avant que les yeux d'Akaya ne redeviennent le vert émeraude habituel. Il avait cru voir un éclat rouge même si ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Le deuxième match commença et Akaya savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant qu' _ **elle**_ ne devienne plus forte que sa raison. Il tourna la tête et se mit en marche vers les vestiaires. « _Cela devient une habitude_ » pensa Akaya sombrement avant de se faire stopper par une main sur son épaule

« Où vas-tu Akaya ? demanda la douce voix de son capitaine.

\- Je… j'ai besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose dans les vestiaires Buchou, répondit Akaya d'une voix basse.

\- Oh, et cela ne peut attendre ? continua Seiichi en serrant l'épaule de son jeune joueur pour le faire pivoter et le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Yukimura-buchou, il faut vraiment que j'aille dans les vestiaires, dit finalement Akaya en s'échappant de la poigne de son capitaine et de courir vers les vestiaires.

\- Tu as essayé de lui parler ? demanda Sanada derrière le dos de Yukimura

\- Je lui ai juste demandé pourquoi il devait absolument aller aux vestiaires. Il devait prendre quelque chose, mais ça ne doit pas être ça, ça m'inquiète, avoua Yukimura en regardant l'endroit où Akaya avait disparu.

\- Attendons qu'il revienne, et nous étudierons la situation.

\- D'ailleurs Marui, appela le capitaine, as-tu découvert quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai bien remarqué quelque chose de bizarre, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être en rapport avec son problème, dit Bunta en faisant une bulle avec son chewing-gum.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? demanda Niou.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu les parents de notre tête d'algue ? Ils ne sont jamais venus à l'école pour les journées parents-professeurs où pour venir prendre son cahier de notes, exposa Marui.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, réfléchit Yukimura. Ça ne fait que renforcer nos doutes. Akaya a réellement un problème.

\- Attendons le et voyons pourquoi il avait tant besoin d'aller aux vestiaires, conclut Sanada en retournant observer le deuxième match. Tous retournèrent à l'observation mais aucun n'était à cent pour cent concentrés. »

Du côté d'Akaya, il venait d'atteindre les vestiaires et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, son match n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Il prit son compas et releva sa manche. Sans même réfléchir, il entailla son poignet de plusieurs longs centimètres et la douleur afflua tout doucement. Il se tint le poignet quelque secondes avant de se diriger vers les éviers. Il mit son bras au-dessus et ouvrit l'eau froide afin que le sang s'écoule sans laisser de trace.

Lorsque le sang s'arrêta de couler, il prit un peu de papier afin de s'essuyer et appuya sur la plaie pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas au mauvais moment. Avisant l'heure, il se dépêcha et sortit des vestiaires en courant.

Les troisièmes attendaient leur jeune joueur depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque celui-ci apparut. Yukimura l'observa et remarqua qu'il n'avait rien avec lui si ce n'est sa raquette. _« Il n'avait donc bien rien à prendre dans les vestiaires »_ , se dit Yukimura en regardant le reste de l'équipe. Tous regardaient Akaya se dépêcher pour arriver à leur niveau.

« Akaya ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? demanda Sanada

\- Je ne retrouvais pas quelque chose fuckubuchou, répondit rapidement Akaya sans oser relever la tête.

\- Puri, Akaya, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'arriver en retard, enfin aux matchs en tout cas, se moqua Niou en attrapant sa tête d'algue par le bras. Mais la réaction d'Akaya, personne ne s'y était attendus. Akaya gémit de douleur puis serra les dents, tout en se dégageant de la poigne de son aîné.

\- Akaya ? demanda le Gentleman en remontant ses lunettes. Aurais-tu mal au bras ?

\- Non, non Yagyuu-sempai, je me suis juste cogner en revenant vers les courts, expliqua Akaya en replaçant inutilement les manches de sa veste de titulaire. Allez sempai ! Le match va commencer !

\- Hai Hai, dit Marui en frottant les cheveux de son deuxième année préféré, allez en piste !

Le troisième match commença, celui-ci opposait Marui à Akaya. Le sempai d'Akaya enchaînait les coups spéciaux. Il voulait vérifier si la patience d'Akaya s'était accrue ou non. Les services d'Akaya manquaient de puissance, toute l'équipe le remarqua. De plus, il suait de plus en plus, devant surchauffer sous sa veste d'habitué. Le soleil tapait fort et la tête d'Akaya lui tournait quelque peu. Marui lui proposa d'enlever la veste qu'il portait, mais cette tête d'algue têtue ne voulait rien entendre.

Akaya sentit sa tête tourner de plus en plus. Sa tête le faisant douloureusement souffrir. _« Encore ? »_ pensa-t-il en rattrapant une balle et en l'envoyant du côté adverse, _« ça ne devrait pas recommencer aussi tôt… Est-ce qu'_ _ **elle**_ _serait devenue insensible à la douleur ? Ou peut-être que la douleur n'était pas assez puissante... »_. Tout à ses réflexions, Akaya ne remarqua pas le fait qu'il avait fait un faux mouvement et se reçut la balle de son sempai en plein sur le bras. Il en lâcha sa raquette.

Les titulaires observaient Akaya jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe et qu'il lâche sa raquette. Ils ne pouvaient entrer sur le court tant que le match était en cours, mais leurs regards à tous étaient inquiets.

Marui s'arrêta et courut de l'autre côté du filet, voyant que son kohai ne se relevait pas. Avant même qu'il ne puisse le toucher, Akaya hurla. Un hurlement de douleur retentit dans tout le court A. Les titulaires ne se posèrent plus de question et coururent eux aussi vers le jeune As de l'équipe. Akaya se tenait la tête en criant de douleur. Yukimura lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne puisse se griffer et sa main blanche devint rapidement rouge sang. Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux alors que Yagyuu et Niou redressait leur tête d'algue. Le jeune Kirihara Akaya continua de hurler jusqu'à ce que Sanada, voyant le hochement de tête de Yukimura, le gifla. Soudainement, Akaya arrêta de hurler, mais son regard était vide et la manche de sa veste virait rapidement au rouge. Le jeune joueur s'évanouit en même temps que Yukimura releva d'un geste sûr la manche d'Akaya.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

* * *

 _ **Voici qu'arrive la fin de ce chapitre =D je vous remercie de votre lecture et j'attends vos avis avec une grande impatience ^^ Vos interrogations ou vos suppositions sont les bienvenue !**_

 _ **Sincèrement, Akadream =D**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Que faire ?

_**Hey ^^ me revoici pour cette histoire qui me tient à coeur ^^ haha donc me voilà de retour pour le chapitre 3 ^^ qui c'est quand même fait attendre... désolé ! ^^**_

 _ **Réponses au Review :**_

 _ **Lilas : Haha ^^ j'aime bien m'arrêter au moment où il faut pas :p tu peux toujours essayer de me changer ;) Tu auras la réponse à certaines de tes interrogations mais il faudra encore un peu de temps avant que les sempai sache se qui se passe vraiment avec Akaya : genre seconde personnalité et tout x). Enfin encore un grand merci pour ton avis ^^ ça me fais plaisir =D à bientôt ! ^^**_

 _ **Sakiruka : Coucou ^^ haha l'exclusivité ça plaît :p ne t'inquiète pas, Akaya est juste très courageux de se faire subir une telle chose pour éviter de faire du mal autour de lui. Tu n'es pas lâche du tout, il a juste une trop grande force mental. Sinon, exactement la Rikkaidai Family mdrrr :pp bah ils s'inquiètent pour lui hein ^^ c'est leur kohai quand même :p bon je te dis à bientôt haha =D**_

 _ **Yudata : Coucou toi =D Merci beaucoup ^^ c'est vrai qu'au début je pensais que cette idée serait farfelu ou quelle manquait de réalisme, tu me rassures donc =D Haha, comment ils vont le découvrir surtout ^^ Akaya n'a pas dit son dernier mot après tout ^^ T'inquiètes, cette intrigue est aussi prévu ^^ Bon, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et on se dit à bientôt =D**_

 _ **canadas : Haha la voilà la suite ^^ je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Que faire ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… la voix du capitaine de Rikkaidai s'estompa lorsqu'il découvrit avec stupeur ce qu'il y avait le long du bras de son jeune As. "

Plusieurs dizaines de coupures se présentaient : certaines longues, d'autres courtes, certaines anciennes et d'autres encore d'un rouges vifs.

Seiichi observa le tout, trop choqué pour pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Qui aurai-pu penser qu'un membre de l'équipe principal, qu'un adolescent que tous, dans l'équipe, considéraient et appréciaient aurait recours à de tels moyens autodestructeurs ? Yukimura posa sa main sur l'une des plaies encore un peu sanguinolente et leva les yeux vers le reste de l'équipe.

Sanada avait lui aussi un air stupéfait sur le visage et son regard se teinta d'angoisse tandis que son visage prenait un air dur. Yanagi avait fait tomber le cahier qu'il tenait et s'était accroupis en face de son kohai, en essayant de lui parler.

Marui en avait avalé son chewing-gum et ne pouvait pas regarder l'un de ses amis le plus proche dans ce genre de situation. Yagyuu, après un regard à Yukimura, alla chercher une trousse de secours sur le banc à a peine quelques mètres.

Niou était assis par terre et avait cogné son poing contre le sol avec rage. Que se passait-il encore avec la tête d'algue ?

" On devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, proposa doucement Jackal en avisant les deux plus fort encore sous le choc. En même temps, c'était un joueur sous leur protection qui s'était fait ça et sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

\- Hum, acquiesça silencieusement Yukimura alors que Sanada se baissait afin de prendre Akaya qu'il porta fermement.

\- Enfin, l'infirmière n'est pas là cette semaine, va falloir se débrouiller sans elle en utilisant les compresses et tout le bazar, informa Niou.

\- Ses problèmes seraient aussi graves que ça, constata calmement Yagyuu alors que le groupe avançait rapidement vers l'infirmerie, je veux dire, arriver à de telles extrémités.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais nous devons vraiment lui parler, dit Yukimura en réfléchissant, récapitulons : depuis plusieurs jours, Akaya reste en tenue complète, que ce soit aux entraînements ou en classe. Marui a soulevé le point de ses parents qui ont l'air assez effacé dans sa vie mais… il doit forcément y avoir autre chose. Il y a également un problème dans ses performances habituelles. Parfois hautes, par basse, il y a une irrégularité qui ne cesse d'être accrût par des fatigues quotidiennes. Il y a forcément autre chose, expliqua le capitaine à son équipe alors qu'ils pénétraient tous dans l'infirmerie. "

Sanada posa le jeune As sur un lit assez éloigné des autres et lui enleva la veste des titulaires de Rikkaidai. L'équipe vit les coupures et les marques sur les deux bras, qui remontaient jusqu'au coude de Kirihara. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas de réaction, il semblait déconnecté de la réalité.

Jackal alla prendre un morceau de coton qu'il trempa dans du désinfectant avant de le tendre à Yanagi qui s'était assis juste à côté du lit de son kohai. Le Maître le prit avant de passer le coton imbibé sur la peau pâle d'Akaya qui se crispa à la douleur et aux picotements qu'entraînait le produit.

Pendant que Yanagi continuait de s'appliquer à la tâche, Sanada avait pris la parole afin de demander :

" Marui, Yagyuu ? Avez-vous découvert autre chose ?

\- Eh bien, c'est plus une constatation qu'autre chose mais, vous n'avez jamais vu qu'Akaya semble contrôler quelque peu son mode démon. Il fait des progrès mais ne nous as toujours pas expliqué comment il arrivait à le faire. A force d'entraînement ou est-ce qu'il y aurait autre chose là-dessous, expliqua Yagyuu en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Il y a aussi le fait qu'Akaya vient de plus en plus tôt en ce moment, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et puis, il ne mange plus beaucoup non plus. Dire que cette imbécile de tête d'algue pense que nous ne remarquons rien. Suffit de voir comment Sanada surveille le capitaine pour voir qu'à Rikkaidai, la santé compte plus que les victoires, affirma Marui en souriant face au regard que lui lançait son vice-capitaine, avant de se cacher derrière son partenaire de double. Yukimura, lui, fronçait les sourcils avant qu'un doux sourire ne prenne place sur son visage, alors que son vice-capitaine évitait son regard. Il devrait vraiment avoir une conversation avec lui.

\- Et puis, est-ce qu'Akaya passe beaucoup de temps avec des personnes de son âge ? Je ne l'ai jamais aperçu avec quelqu'un de sa classe plus de deux fois. Ils n'ont pas l'air de l'apprécier. Akaya reste avec nous, mange avec nous et part de l'école avec nous, s'en est troublant lorsqu'on connaît sa personnalité, souligna Yagyuu

\- C'est vrai qu'Akaya peut se faire des amis très rapidement vu son côté enjoué et un peu boudeur, dit Jackal.

\- Attendons son réveil pour voir comment il va, suggéra seulement Niou alors qu'il s'asseyait enfin sur le bord du lit d'Akaya. "

Un silence s'empara alors de la petite pièce, alors que Yanagi bandait les deux bras d'Akaya avec de fines bandelettes pour que les plaies ne s'infectent pas. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Akaya fit un mouvement dans son sommeil et ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement avant de se fermer violemment face à la lumière qui les attaquait.

Akaya se sentait lourd, comme si sa tête pesait plusieurs tonnes. Il finit par rouvrir lentement ses yeux, afin de les habitués à la vive lumière puis regarda un plafond blanc. Cela fit tilt dans la tête du jeune As : il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit à Rikkaidai où le plafond était blanc et c'était l'infirmerie. _Eh merde ! pensa Akaya, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ?_

Il tourna lentement la tête et tomba directement sur les pupilles de son capitaine qui l'observait calmement, enfin ça, c'était en apparence. Une véritable tempête faisait rage dans ses yeux. En tournant encore le regard, il put observer l'équipe principale au complet à côté de son lit.

" Bon retour Akaya, dit doucement le capitaine

\- Je… merci Yukimura-buchou, je… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu t'es subitement mis à hurler pendant ton match face à Marui et Sanada, sous mon ordre, t'a donné une gifle parce que tu commençais à délirer. Puis tu t'es évanouis, expliqua succinctement le capitaine des uniformes jaunes et noirs.

\- Oh… put seulement dire le plus jeune avant de se faire couper par l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

\- Akaya, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Marui en regardant son kohai dans les yeux, sans moyen de s'échapper.

\- Marui-sempai… bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? essaya de dire joyeusement le jeune homme, bon j'ai un mal de tête horrible à cause de la lumière mais sinon ça va ! continua-t-il de répéter.

\- Tu sais, il y a quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent de chances que tu nous caches quelque chose Akaya, informa Yanagi en ouvrant les yeux. Je ne pense pas que tu nous prennes de haut, donc normalement tu sais très bien qu'ici, à Rikkaidai, nous nous informons sur les données de tous les élèves, donc ceux des clubs également. Les dossiers de Rikkaidai sont les plus fournis. Ajoute à cela le fait que tu te trouves dans l'équipe de tennis de l'école, et que nous te connaissons tous. Tu ne peux pas nous duper comme ça.

\- Je… essayai de dire Akaya.

\- Tu. Ne. Peux. Pas, dit d'une voix dure le Maître avant de sentir la main de son capitaine sur son épaule, afin qu'il calme son angoisse.

\- Akaya, reprit le capitaine, tu peux nous faire confiance, il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Je le sais ça, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous si bizarre là ?

\- Akaya, nous avons vu, dit seulement Sanada.

\- Hein ? Mais vu quoi ?

\- Les coupures, finit sombrement Sanada.

\- Attends, Sanada-fukubuchou, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, je veux dire… y'a une explication très simple à ça, vous allez voir sempai, commença à paniquer Akaya alors que ses yeux ne se fixaient sur rien. "

Alors que Niou, Marui et Yagyuu essayaient de relaxer Akaya, il eut un boom. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir était tout simplement tombé du lit, la tête la première. Ce fut donc elle qui se reçut le choc.

Marui et Niou s'accroupirent et aidèrent leur jeune ami à se remettre sur le lit. Akaya se laissa manipuler comme une poupée. De retour sur le lit, il baissa la tête et put enfin observer ses poignets et ses bras… recouverts de bandages. _Eh mince, pensa encore une fois le jeune As, ils ont vraiment tout vu. Comment je peux m'échapper de cette situation_?

 _Tu pourrais me laisser la place dit-_ **elle** tandis qu'une douleur s'emparait de la tête d'Akaya, sans qu'il ne puisse sans soustraire.

 _Pas question ! Retournes d'où tu viens ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, assura Akaya,_ alors qu'il mettait sa tête entre ses mains, pour essayer de se calmer.

 _Haha, viendras le moment où tu me supplieras de te venir en aide, et là… promit_ **elle** avant de se faire de plus en plus lointaine.

" Akaya ? Akaya ! s'écria Sanada alors que le jeune homme en question semblait ailleurs et ne répondais plus.

\- … Hai ! Sanada-fukubuchou ! s'écria le jeune As en se redressant violemment, une main toujours en train de masser ses tempes.

\- … Tu as mal à la tête ? demanda Niou en faisant le tour de l'armoire à médicament, il devrait y avoir quelque chose pour ça ici.

\- Oh Niou-sempai ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai l'habitude et puis, ça passe très vite, assura Kirihara sans voir le coup d'œil que se lançait ses coéquipiers.

\- Je préfèrerais que Niou te donne quand même quelque chose, on ne sait jamais, suggéra Seiichi alors que Niou continuait de farfouillait à l'intérieur des étagères.

\- Bon, reprit Yanagi après que Niou administrait les deux comprimés au deuxième année récalcitrant, tu vas mieux ?

\- Ça va, merci Yanagi-sempai bredouilla rapidement Akaya alors que sa tête se faisait lourde. Un mal de tête persiste mais c'est déjà mieux.

\- Très bien, maintenant réponds-moi : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la pratique questionna ensuite le Maître.

\- Hum… je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais j'ai juste eu soudainement un grand mal de tête et… tout est devenu noir juste après, mentit à moitié Akaya. Après tout ne disons pas que dire la moitié de la vérité permettait de la cacher encore mieux ?

\- Hum… c'est inquiétant, constata Yukimura. Est-ce que t'es parents sont au courant ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Toutes les personnes présentes purent voir une terreur pure prendre possession des yeux de leur jeune ami avant qu'elle ne disparaisse tout aussi soudainement.

\- Euh... oui, oui bien sûr Yukimura-buchou, assura Akaya en détournant le regard.

\- Donc, nous pouvons les appeler pour les prévenir, laissa doucement sous-entendre Sanada

\- Euh, ce n'est pas la peine de les déranger, regardez ! Je vais déjà beaucoup mieux, dit Akaya en essayant de se remettre debout mais un vertige le saisit et il chuta sur Yanagi qui s'était avancé dans le but de l'arrêter.

\- N'essaye même pas de te lever Akaya, les douleurs à la tête c'est très sérieux, dit Sanada le regard dur avant de le radoucir quelque peu, maintenant revenons à un certain sujet…

\- Lequel ? demanda à son tour le jeune second année.

\- Ces coupures sur tes bras ? De quoi est-ce dû ?

* * *

 _ **Et voilà la fin ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ^^ bien qu'il soit arriver d'une manière très en retard :/ désolé pour ça**_

 _ **Breef, j'attends vos avis avec impatiences ^^ ça compte vraiment pour moi =D**_

 _ **Sincèrement, Akadream =D**_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le silencese brise ?

_**Coucou =D me revoici pour le chapitre quatre ^^ je suis affreusement désolée pour ce retard plus qu'indésirable :/ j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop trop patienté :/ encore un grand désolé !**_

 _ **Yudata : Coucou toi =D En effet, avec Rikkaidai il n'y vont pas par quatre chemins haha ^^ Je ne te dévoile pas la suite mais ça répondras à certaine question ;) en partie :p Mdrrrr il fallait que je mettes une petite référence à l'Alpha Pair quand même =D La discussion sera dans un chapitre =D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te dis à tout de suite =D Bisous 3**_

 _ **canadas : Merci beaucoup et encore désolé de cette longue attente :/ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =D On se voit plus bas =D**_

* * *

 **Chapitre n°4 : Le Silence... se brise ?**

Sanada attendait une réponse et Akaya savait que le reste de son équipe ne le laisserait jamais s'en tirer avec une excuse bancale et peu crédible. Et ses coupures qui étaient beaucoup trop traîtresse pour qu'il puisse trouver une excuse qui tienne à peu près la route.

Le jeune As de Rikkaidai cherchait vivement un moyen de se sortir de là. La situation n'était pas du tout à son avantage et il risquait gros, il le savait. Tout à son monologue intérieur, le jeune joueur n'entendit pas son vice-capitaine prendre la parole, bien qu'après coup ses mêmes paroles le figèrent d'une terreur sans nom :

« Akaya ? Nous devons appeler tes parents pour les prévenir de tout incident survenant au collège. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Mais Sanada-Fuckubuchou, je t'assure qu'ils sont tout à fait au courant de ce qu'il se passe, essaya de répondre Akaya avant de baisser le regard sous les yeux inquisiteurs de son vice-capitaine.

\- Nous pourrions faire une entorse à ce règlement s'il existait réellement un problème relevant du domaine familiale, expliqua Yukimura d'une voix douce alors que les autres titulaires hochaient lentement la tête en signe d'accord.

\- Akaya, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi sembles tu si distant depuis quelques temps… c'est comme si tu ne te sentais plus à ta place ici, à Rikkaidai, avec nous, expliqua Marui d'une voix où raisonnant la tristesse.

\- Non… non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça Marui-sempai ! Justement je préfère cent fois rester à Rikkaidai avec vous tous plutôt que de rentrer chez moi ! Exposa Akaya avant de brutalement s'arrêter sous l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de dire. _Merde ! Je suis vraiment un imbécile,_ pensa-t-il ensuite en se frottant la tête. »

 _Akaya… tu sais comment mettre un point final à cette situation… si tu me laissais le contrôle ne serait-ce qu'une petite journée,_ susurre une voix dans la tête du jeune As.

 _Ah non dégage ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêle d'accord ! Tu fais beaucoup plus de mal que de bien et je ne veux pas que ça recommence… pitié ne viens pas maintenant ,_ suppliant presque plein deuxième année en s'attaquant à ses cheveux.

« Akaya ! Akaya !? Arrête ça, tu vas te faire mal, cria la voix de Jackal avant qu'il ne sente deux mains passer dans ses cheveux à rythme régulier et masser ses tempes.

\- Akaya, j'aimerais que tu comprennes que nous sommes là, nous ne te la lâcheront pas quoiqu'ils puissent arriver dans l'avenir. Tu n'es pas seul pour régler tes problèmes, rassura la voix grave de Yanagi, tout en continuant tranquillement son massage, ce qui fit soupirer Akaya de contentement.

\- … Merde ! Soupira finalement Akaya en abandonnant, ses yeux verts se remplissant d'eau avant qu'il ne batte très rapidement des paupières. Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, craqua le plus jeune de l'équipe. Je n'y arrive pas sempai…

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne savions rien de toi tête d'algues, fit remarquer Niou en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Allez, vide ton sac, encouragea ensuite le farceur des courts. »

Avant qu'Akaya ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas et un professeur y entra. Avisant le groupe des titulaires près d'un lit, il s'y avança et dit très rapidement :

« Kirihara-kun ? Ton père souhaite que tu rentres chez toi le plus vite possible. Il semblerait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave. Il est déjà en route pour venir, dans une quinzaine de minutes environ je pense. Reste ici, je vais indiquer à l'entrée que tu te trouves à l'infirmerie. Ne bouges pas. Et vous, continua le professeurs en s'adressant aux troisièmes années, surveiller le bien. Au moindre problème, la salle des professeurs n'est pas loin, termina le jeune professeur avant de refermer tout aussi brutalement la porte de l'infirmerie. »

Akaya était comme dans un état second. Les paroles du professeur raisonnant à l'intérieur de lui, amplifiant à chaque fois son mal de crâne. Le jeune deuxième année commençait lentement à se diriger vers un état de panique avancé s'il on en jugeait les tremblements qu'émettaient ses mains et l'aspect de ses yeux. Tantôt un vert forêt chaleureux, tantôt un rouge sanglant et dévastateur.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire… Il n'entendait pas les appels incessants de ses sempai qui semblaient vraiment inquiets de ne pas le voir réagir. Tous ce qui comptait, c'était que son père allait venir. Là. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure et que son équipe le verrait. _Comment allaient ils réagir ?_ S'affola Kirihara. Et l'autre qui n'arrêtait pas de vouloir l'aider à désamorcer la situation.

… _Quoique si je la laisse faire un instant, elle sera peut-être plus conciliante à l'avenir. Et puis… j'aimerais tellement que mon père souffre pour tout ! Je le veux tellement…_ avec de telles pensées, Akaya ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ne faisait que nourrir la bête au fond de lui, qui n'attendait que ça. Une ouverture. Une fois la brèche découverte, la bête alla droit dedans. Et le jeune deuxième année se retrouva alors prisonnier de son propre esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il combattent suffisamment afin de pouvoir s'en sortir.

Du côté des troisièmes années, l'inquiétude régnait dans le cœur de chacun. En effet Akaya semblait amorphe depuis l'annonce du professeur et ne répondait pas. Ses yeux ne se fixait sur rien et sa respiration était laborieuse.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Akaya reprend toi ! Nous ne te laisserons pas seul avec ton père, proféra Sanada alors que le jeune deuxième année semblait être en nage. »

Yukimura voulut ajouter quelque chose mais avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, un hurlement retentit au sein du lieu. Akaya hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et se tenait la tête à deux mains, arrachant ses cheveux de jais. Ayant le plus de force et étant le plus proche, le vice-capitaine de Rikkaidai enchaîna les deux poignets de son joueur et les ramena vers lui. L'équipe découvrit alors avec stupeur la teinte que les iris avaient prises. L'ancien vert, si familier pour tous, était quasiment devenu d'un rouge sang. Les deux couleurs semblaient se battre dans le regard de Kirihara…

Avant que le vert ne disparaisse complètement.

Aussitôt, un rire sardonique et moqueur retentit dans la salle des soins de Rikkaidai, réveillant les titulaires de leur semi-stupeur par la même occasion. A partir de là, chaque action s'enchaînèrent rapidement.

Sanada ne tint que plus fermement les poignets du jeune As, veillant tout de même à ne pas appuyer sur les zones déjà blessées. Jackal aida son vice-capitaine en ceinturant la taille de leur tête d'algues.

Yanagi, Yukimura et Marui essayaient de le faire revenir à lui en lui donnant plusieurs tapes ou stimulations dans le genre.

Niou et Yagyuu étaient quand à eux, à la recherche d'un calmant ou de quelque chose d'efficacité afin de calmer la crise que leur faisait le deuxième année.

« Ça ne sert strictement à rien, vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça, retentit la voix aigu du jeune homme au cheveux noir bouclés.

\- … Qui es-tu ? demanda Marui d'une voix blanche, tout en soutenant le contact visuel avec _l'autre._

\- Qui veux-tu que je sois Marui ? Je suis Kirihara Akaya évidemment.

\- Non ça ne se peut pas. Akaya ne nous aurais jamais manqué de respect comme tu viens de le faire, déclara calmement Yanagi. Tu es _l'autre. Celui_ qu'Akaya craint autant qu'il t'utilise lors des match

\- Attendez une minute… ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je n'avais pas revu ce mode, réfléchit à voix haute Yagyuu. Akaya semblait l'avoir contrôler.

\- Pffffff me contrôler ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'y arrive que sur de très courtes durées et encore.

\- De toute évidence, ironisa Yukimura avant de répondre la parole, où se trouve mon joueur ? Dit-il avec un ton glacial.

\- Essaye de venir le chercher, dit _l'autre,_ cherchant à provoquer son interlocuteur.

\- Mais d'ailleurs, est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment Akaya a réussi à contrôler ce mode ? Demanda le capitaine d'une voix contrôlée bien que ses yeux prunelles brillaient d'une colère contenue.

\- Je pensais que tu le savais Seiichi, fit alors Yanagi.

\- Je voulais l'observer aujourd'hui pendant l'entraînement car, à part une légère fatigue et un jeu plutôt irrégulier en ce moment, il n'y avait pas de changement quelconque.

\- Akaya a toujours put se contrôler et se concentrer facilement et longtemps, rappela Marui.

\- À la lumière des derniers événements… commença le Maître avant de se taire brutalement, ses yeux habituellement fermés s'écarquillant alors qu'il fixait désormais le corps d'Akaya, solidement maintenu par le vice-capitaine et Jackal.

\- Renji ? s'enquit Yukimura, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il ensuite, inquiet qu'un autre de ses joueurs puissent faire un malaise.

\- Je crois que je… Genichirou attention ! cria alors Yanagi, attirant alors l'attention sur le vice-capitaine de l'équipe. »

Ce cri eut pour effet de faire sursauter chaque personne présente, le Maître de Rikkaidai ne perdant pourtant jamais son calme comme ça.

Sanada, au fil de la discussion entre ses deux meilleurs amis, avait desserré sa poigne autour des poignets du jeune As et celui-ci n'attendait que cela, que quelqu'un baisse sa garde. Il réussit à se dégager et attrapa rapidement la bouteille en verre vide derrière lui. Il leva son bras, dans le but de projeter l'objet dangereux sur le crâne de Sanada, qui ne put que voir le coup venir tout en fermant les yeux, essayant de se préparer au choc.

Un bruit de verre brise se répandit, brisant le silence de la pièce.

Sanada, après un temps de réaction, ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut surpris de ne sentir aucune brûlures ou autres sensations désagréable. Il leva rapidement les yeux et vit Akaya, le bras levé dans une action inachevée.

Les titulaires ne purent que regarder leur jeune As et avant même que l'un d'eux ne puissent initier le moindre mouvement, leurs souffles se bloquèrent et leurs yeux se tentèrent d'angoisse.

Le vrai Akaya, prisonnier de son esprit, ne faisait que voir ce que son double entreprenait . Mais lorsqu'il vit ce que celui-ci avait voulu faire à son vice-capitaine, il réussit à reprendre pour quelques instants le contrôle de son corps et jeta la bouteille au sol.

Le jeune As continua, en prenant dans sa paumé un bout de verre aiguisé et, sans faire attention aux différents cris qu'il entendait, abattit profondément et violemment l'arme sur son poignet, déchirant le bandage mis par son sempai et fit couler le liquide carmin abondamment. Il devait à tout pris venir au bout de cette action, afin que _l'autre_ ne puisse reprendre le contrôle de son corps pour n'en faire ensuite qu'à sa tête.

Akaya eut enfin le sentiment de reprendre le contrôle et ouvrit les yeux, des yeux hésitants entre le vert et le rouge mais ayant une prédominance clairement visible pour le vert, pour tomber dans ceux brillants d'émotions du maître des données de Rikkaidai.

Tous les titulaires furent absolument dévasté par l'action plus que sanguinaire de leur plus jeune joueur.

« Akaya… chuchota finalement Yanagi d'une voix basse et profonde, bien que légèrement tremblante.

\- Oui Yanagi-sempai, répondit le deuxième année sur le même ton que son aîné. Sa réponse fit souffler tout le monde. Cela montrait que le véritable Akaya était revenu. Pour le moment.

\- Ne bouges pas, dit Sanada d'une voix autoritaire bien que douce, cette blessure n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

\- … je ne voulais pas que vous voyez ça sempai… je… je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen que celui-ci pour enfin que _l'autre_ arrête enfin de vouloir faire ce qui lui chante. Je pensais bien faire. Je sais que c'est honteux de la part de quelqu'un que se targue de vouloir devenir le meilleur mais… je ne VOYAIS pas d'autre alternative, expliqua Akaya, se refusant de craquer même si ses yeux verts étaient brillants de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. La dernière barrière n'était toujours pas franchie.

\- Akaya, calme toi, laisse moi fermer cette blessure, tu pourras nous expliquer tout ce que tu veux juste après, pria alors Yanagi alors que Niou et Yagyuu lui donnaient de nouveaux bandages ainsi que du désinfectant. Niou gratifia leur tête d'algues d'une caresse dans les cheveux avant de retourner derrière le Maître qui prit alors le bras profondément blessé du deuxième année.

\- Et… et puis, je n'en peux plus. Il n'y a pas que _lui._ Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi, s'il-vous-plaît, Sanada-Fuckubuchou, Yukimura-buchou, ne m'emmenait pas chez moi, continua Akaya, gémissant face à la douleur de la brûlure du désinfectant sur sa chaire meurtrie mais ne pouvant stopper le flot de parole qu'il disait, bien qu'il le regretterais plus tard..

\- Nous ne le ferons pas. Calme toi Akaya, asséna doucement le vice-capitaine de Rikkaidai.

\- Tu n'as absolument plus rien a craindre, rassura Marui pendant que Jackal hochait la tête en signe d'accord.

\- Nous ne te laisserons jamais seul, continua alors Niou en souriant bien que cela n'atteignait pas ses yeux pendant que Yagyuu le soutenait.

\- ... Mais il va venir me chercher et vous n'aurez pas le choix... rien ne peux me protéger de lui. Même pas vous sempai bien que je le voudrais tellement.

\- Est-ce que tu nous fais confiance Akaya ? demanda alors Yukimura en le regardant sérieusement.

\- Evidemment ! dit Akaya sursautant puis en soupirant de soulagement en voyant le bandage immaculé que lui avait mis Yanagi. Le jeune As n'avait pas réfléchit à sa réponse plus d'un quart de seconde, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Yukimura qui passa sa main dans les boucles désordonnés de son cadet.

\- Eh bien ne t'en fais pas. Il ne t'emmènera pas aujourd'hui, tu as ma parole.

\- Mais comment... essaya d'interroger le jeune homme avant de se taire, sa blessure le lançant terriblement.

\- Et nous devions impérativement avoir une discussion au sujet de ce mode et de tout ce qui s'en découle, dit alors Sanada alors que le reste de l'équipe approuvait ses paroles.

-... J'ai envie de vous en parler, dit voilà enfin Akaya. Mais j'ai peur aussi...

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ensemble nous sommes invincibles, déclara finalement Marui en frottant ses mains avec un petit sourire. Tu n'as rien à craindre"

Le silence ce fit paisible alors que chacun observait soit le jeune As soit le capitaine qui semblait avoir une idée en tête.

Ce silence finalement brisé par le bruit de pas lourd dans le couloir. Sentant Akaya se tendre au fur et à mesure que le bruit approchait, Renji passa un bras rapide sur ses épaules et le rapprocha de lui. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait.

* * *

 _ **Et fin =D j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût car je l'aime assez ^^ on en apprend plus sur certaines choses ^^**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre =D**_

 _ **Gros bisous Aka'**_


	5. Chapitre 5 - L'éclat

**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoici pour la suite de cette histoire =D J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant malgré le retard dont je m'excuse sincérement :/ Je ne vous occupe pas plus et vous laisse lire ;)**

 **Minimiste : Merci beaucoup ^^ ça me touche que l'histoire te plaise =D J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur ^^**

 **Guest : Haha merci beaucoup ^^ j'adore faire des moments palpitants ^^**

 **canadas : Merci =D J'aimerais beaucoup entendre ce que tu t'imagines ^^ si un de ces quatre tu veux me le dire, envoie moi un message privé ^^ je serais ravi d'y répondre ^^**

 **Guest : Merci de laisser un commentaire, ça compte déjà beaucoup =D Akaya est également l'un de mes personnages préféré ^^ J'espère que l'histoire sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ^^**

* * *

Résumé : Ce silence finalement brisé par le bruit de pas lourd dans le couloir. Sentant Akaya se tendre au fur et à mesure que le bruit approchait, Renji passa un bras rapide sur ses épaules et le rapprocha de lui. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait.

* * *

Chapitre n°5 : L'éclat

Devant les titulaires de l'équipe de Rikkaidai se tenait un homme qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Il possédait un teint pâle, quasiment cadavérique et des yeux de couleur vert, allant presque sur le marron, bien loin du vert émeraude du plus jeune titulaire de l'équipe. Ses cheveux étaient courts et châtain. Akaya devait davantage tenir de sa mère. L'homme avait une prestance certaine bien qu'il semblait malade et ses prunelles laissaient filtrer une lueur malsaine lorsqu'il regardait son fils :

« Je suis le père de Kirihara Akaya, se présenta-t-il d'une voix grave et froide, et je suis venu afin de pouvoir le ramener à la maison. »

Akaya, qui était toujours soutenu par Yanagi, avait le visage baissé et les yeux cachés par sa frange. Il commença à trembler imperceptiblement, sa mâchoire se contractant afin de pouvoir se contrôler. Le jeune deuxième année ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur en voyant le visage de son capitaine qui était complétement fermé, loin du capitaine chaleureux et strict qu'il était. Ce dernier se plaça devant son plus jeune joueur et déclara d'une voix tranchante :

« Kirihara-san, je suis Yukimura Seiichi, le capitaine de votre fils dans l'équipe de tennis de Rikkaidai, se présenta poliment Seiichi, contrairement à son interlocuteur. Je suis désolé mais votre fils s'est brusquement évanoui et il ne peut pas quitter le domaine de l'école avant que nous ne sachions exactement ce qui a provoqué cette extrême fatigue.

\- Je te remercie, mais je peux prendre soin de mon fils sans tenir compte de ton avis jeune Yukimura, répondit le plus vieux avec un ton irrité.

\- Kirihara-san, interpella rapidement Yagyuu en voyant le visage et l'expression tendue du capitaine, votre fils pourrait bien avoir quelque chose de grave et l'école ainsi que le Conseil ne peut pas le laisser repartir sans examen approfondi. Il en va de la responsabilité du collège Rikkaidai, assura Yagyuu d'une voix calme. »

Cette déclaration jeta un silence dans l'infirmerie. Le Maître était toujours dans l'action de rassurer son cadet qui tremblait toujours, les yeux dans le vague. Yanagi voyait à quel point son père avait un pouvoir sur son fils. Il n'avait jamais vu Akaya avec un tel visage abattu. Il semblait tellement… fragile, tellement loin de l'Akaya fonceur et farceur qu'il connaissait. Alors que le silence s'éternisait dans l'infirmerie, Sanada intervint de sa voix profonde :

« Monsieur, bien que je ne comprenne pas votre… empressement à vouloir emmener votre fils alors qu'il est très clair qu'il a besoin de repos. En tant que représentant du Conseil Disciplinaire de Rikkaidai, je ne peux pas vous permettre de le faire.

\- Je vous trouve tous vraiment très impoli, remarqua le plus vieux en dardant son regard sur chaque personne de la pièce, les prenant de haut, je vous rappelle que vous devez du respect à vos aînés. Et toi ! aboya-t-il ensuite en fixant Akaya, qui sursauta violemment à l'entente de son nom, l'étreinte de son aîné se resserra. Je pense t'avoir élevé mieux que ça ! Tu inquiètes tout le monde ! Relève-toi, claqua une dernière fois la voix autoritaire du père.

\- Ex… Excuse-moi papa, murmura la voix chevrotante du deuxième année. Je… Sempai, ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter, je peux rentrer chez moi, marmonna-t-il ensuite, pourtant tout son comportement démontrait le contraire mais il se devait de donner le change sinon…

\- Akaya, interrompit Yukimura en faisant un petit sourire, tu dois rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'on sache ce que tu as et ni ton… père ni toi ne pouvait y faire quelque chose. C'est le règlement du Conseil Disciplinaire.

\- A moins que vous n'alliez faire une réclamation au-delà du Conseil, laissa sous-entendre le troisième année à lunettes.

\- Bien, je vais donc aller voir le proviseur pour cela, et soyez sûr que vos comportements ne sont pas du tout adapté au prestige de votre collège et que celui-ci sera mis au courant, informa le brun avant de tourner ses prunelles ver son fils, Akaya, interpella-t-il ensuite, j'ai à te parler, lève-toi, claqua-t-il alors que Yanagi sentait son étreinte se briser tandis que les autres observait le plus jeune des titulaires qui tentait de se lever, ses muscles se crispant sous l'effort.

\- Kirihara-san, n'en faîtes pas autant, nous allons sortir, précisa le Maître, s'attirant des regards stupéfaits. Akaya, continua-t-il plus bas, tu ne peux pas te lever et montrer que tu blessé, il pourrait s'en prendre à toi de manière plus… direct. Ne m'en veut pas pour cette décision, nous n'avons pas le choix pour l'instant mais je te promets que tout s'arrangera.

\- Je peux le supporter, avança le deuxième année, et… je ne t'en veux pas Yanagi-sempai, n va dire que j'ai l'habitude de ça, finit-il avec un petit sourire qui se crispa en voyant le regard obscurci de son aîné par… il ne voulait même pas le savoir.

\- … 98 pourcent de chances que tu répondes cela, j'espère que l'on pourra discuter plus tard, conclut le troisième année en passant sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de son cadet, lui adressa un dernier regard puis se leva. »

Yukimura et Sanada furent les seconds à se lever et incitèrent les autres à faire de même en leur lançant un regard sévère. Chaque titulaire se dirigea immédiatement vers la sortie.

« Je vois que vous savez exactement comment vous faire obéir, remarqua le père avec un sourire narquois en avançant vers le lit, je me demande quel est votre secret…

\- Ce n'est ni la peur ni quoi que ce soit dans ce style, affirma Yukimura d'une voix polaire, ce genre de respect finit toujours par se retourner contre la personne ou bien finit tout simplement par s'évaporer, conclut le capitaine en sortant à la suite de son équipe avant de fermer la porte….

\- Yanagi ?! Pourquoi avoir laissé Akaya à l'intérieur avec son père ? demanda ou plutôt attaqua le génie des volets lorsque la porte fut refermée.

\- Marui calme toi, dit doucement mais fermement le capitaine, je pense que Renji ne voulait pas qu'Akaya révèle à son père qu'il était blessé de manière sévère au bras, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire, conclut-il sombrement.

\- Je… je n'avais pas pensé à ça, marmonna Marui en s'inclinant légèrement, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

\- J'ai une idée ! Si on allait voir… commença Niou avant de se faire brusquement coupé par un bruit de claquement. Aussitôt, tous les regards se posèrent sur la porte encore close. Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe des titulaires de Rikkaidai. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ?

De l'autre côté, c'est un autre Akaya qui se tenait devant son père. Il avait arrêté de trembler mais ne pouvez toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux. _Surtout, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, tu peux le faire,_ se répéta Akaya en se tenant droit sur le lit. Après un silence, son père prit la parole d'une voix polaire et aussi audible qu'un murmure :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Hum… L'équipe se fait du souci ? proposa le plus jeune confus, il ne savait pas de quoi son père parlait.

\- Pas ça imbécile ! Que fais-tu à l'infirmerie ? précisa le plus vieux

\- Je… je n'ai pas pu déjeuner ce matin et… le soleil tapait fort pendant l'entraînement matinal de tennis. J'ai… j'ai dû perdre connaissance et ça a inquiété tout le monde, finit le titulaire en fixant ses mains.

\- Aucun autre problème concernant… ce que tu sais ? questionna le père.

\- Non, répondit catégoriquement et succinctement Akaya, en frissonnant face au regard polaire que lui lançait son père.

\- Bien...

\- Euh papa ? Pourquoi voulais-tu que je rentre à la maison ? se risqua à marmonner la tête d'algue. »

Son père ne montrait aucun signe qu'il l'avait entendu. Son expression restait la même avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils. Akaya savait qu'il était allé trop loin avec la patience de son père. Celui-ci détestait qu'il lui pose ce genre de question.

Soudainement, sa joue brûla en même temps que son visage partit vers l'arrière. Son père venait de le gifler. Fort. La brûlure était tellement intense qu'Akaya savait qu'il devait arborer une belle marque rouge. Le bruit de la claque se répercuta à travers la pièce.

Le jeune homme retint toute plainte qui voulait franchir ses lèvres, de peur que son père ne s'énerve encore plus, bien qu'il n'en n'avait pas l'air, et posa sa main contre sa joue, dans un geste automatique… Son père s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se relever.

Il avait oublié son bandage…

Heureusement pour lui, son père ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui et se dirigeait vers la porte, dont il ouvrit le battant violemment. Il se retrouva aussitôt face à un regard violet impénétrable avant que le capitaine ne rentre, suivit de toute l'équipe. Tout en se jaugeant du regard, l'équipe se plaça toute autour d'Akaya, tel un mur contre le regard malsain du plus vieux.

« Je vais voir le directeur. Nous nous reverrons, déclara l'adulte avant de sortir définitivement de l'infirmerie. »

Lorsque la porte fut de nouveau close, la température sembla remonter de plusieurs degrés. La plupart des membres ne sentirent plus la pression qu'exerçait la simple présence de l'adulte et soupirèrent de soulagement.

Tous tournèrent leurs regards vers le titulaire qui se trouvait dans le lit et le virent plus pâle que la neige alors qu'une marque zébrait sa joue. Ils essayèrent de voir les yeux de leur plus jeune joueur et celui-ci les gardait baissé vers le sol.

« Merde ! Ne me dis pas qu'il a eu le temps de te frapper ! s'emporta Niou avant de placer deux doigts sous le menton d'Akaya dans l'intention de lui relever la tête. Il y parvint sans grande résistance. Mais ce qu'il vit le fit haleter.

\- Niou ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda Jackal en voyant la réaction plus qu'inhabituelle du jeune farceur.

\- Akaya… son œil droit ! Son œil droit est bicolore ! réussi à dire Niou après plusieurs minutes de stupéfaction.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que l'autre a bien pu lui dire pour que ça arrive encore ? pesta Marui avant de voir Yanagi, Yukimura et Sanada s'avancer vers le plus jeune des titulaires dans le but de constater les dégâts. Les membres d'Akaya étaient amorphes, ce qui explique comment les trois purent d'approcher autant, sans avoir peur d'une attaque surprise venant de _l'autre voix. »_

Sanada tenait fermement Akaya alors que Yukimura et Yanagi se penchaient vers l'œil en question. Il arborait un vert terne mais prédominant. Des paillettes rouges sang cachait parfois le vert mais n'était pas une menace pour l'instant.

« Comment peut-on le faire revenir à lui ? Il doit être en train de… de se battre contre cette autre et risque d'y passer, demanda Marui en jetant un regard inquiet à son cadet.

\- Akaya disait que la douleur l'aidait à tenir face, remarqua Yanagi en soupesant le poignet bandé de son cadet, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ce genre de procédés, conclut le Maître.

\- Mon père fait parfois face à des cas de doubles personnalités, avança le capitaine en s'asseyant près de Renji, les solutions changent d'un cas à un autre mais les antidépresseurs restent encore le moyen le plus sûre, le problème c'est qu'Akaya ne possède ce genre de double, c'est encore plus complexe.

\- Il n'aurait trouvé que la douleur pour l'aider cet abruti, marmonna Sanada.

\- Il doit forcément avoir autre chose… Mais pour l'instant, le plus important est de le faire revenir à lui, constata Yanagi. »

A peine le Maître avait terminé sa phrase qu'Akaya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que le rouge ne disparaisse complétement. Il souffla et lâcha tout son poids sur son vice-capitaine, et frissonna.

« Je vais bien, dit Kirihara quelque secondes plus tard, j'ai juste eu un petit problème, chuchota-t-il en se frottant l'œil. Mais ça devrait être calme pour un bon moment.

\- Akaya ? Comment peux-tu affirmer ça ?

\- Parce que… mais les titulaires ne purent savoir la suite, Akaya venait de s'endormir dans les bras de Sanada, son front moite de sueur mais avec un air paisible sur le visage.

\- Inutile de le réveiller, il a l'air épuisé, dit Yanagi en brossant les cheveux du titulaire, nous pourrons lui parler plus tard.

\- Laissons-lui un moment de répit, conclut donc Yukimura."

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le directeur de l'école suivit du père qui arborait un air satisfait.

* * *

 **Tatam ^^ voici la fin du chapitre numéro cinq ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plût et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Akaya =D**

 **La bise ^^**

 **Akadream =D**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un Calme relatif

_**Hello ! Je suis horriblement désolé pour cette immense absence mais je n'ai rien abandonné du tout ! J'étais concentrée sur le bac et diverses épreuves et je n'avais pas accès à l'ordinateur que ce soit pour écrire ou pour poster quelque chose... Je suis encore sincèrement désolé de vous avoir fais attendre comme ça.**_

 _ **Dans tous les cas ! Le chapitre 6 sort enfin :) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^_^**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Minimiste : Voici le chapite 6 et j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^ je t'embrasse !**_

 _ **Canadas : La voici après une looongue absence ! J'espère que l'histoire te plait quand même ^^**_

* * *

Résumé : Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le directeur de l'école suivit du père qui arborait un air satisfait.

* * *

 **Chapitre n°6 : Un calme relatif**

Le directeur de la prestigieuse école avait dans la quarantaine. Il était très apprécié de part son caractère doux mais intransigeant. Un main de velours dans un gant de fer, cet adage lui allait à merveille. Chaque titulaire le savait et avait, par conséquent, fait exprès de laisser sous entendre au père de leur jeune As qu'il allait autoriser son déplacement.

« Bonjour les enfants, salua le directeur avec un signe de tête alors que les troisièmes s'inclinaient tous légèrement.

\- Bonjour directeur ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Kirihara-san m'a résumé la situation. Nous voilà dans une impasse, continua-t-il en se tournant vers le second adulte de la pièce, votre fils s'est endormi et, même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne peux accepter son transfert alors qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Sans doute les jeunes Sanada-kun et Yagyuu-kun ont dut vous informer comme tout bon représentant du Conseil de Discipline de Rikkaidai, dit-il en les regardant, attendant un signe de tête affirmatif qui ne tarda pas à arriver. En outre, même si je comprends votre empressement quant à la situation, je ne peux accéder à votre requête, finit le plus vieux avec un sourire mais un regard froid.

\- … Monsieur le directeur, c'est une urgence ! Je ne ferais pas ce genre de requête dans le cas contraire. Je suis son tuteur ! continua le père d'Akaya, essayant une dernière fois de convaincre l'adulte en face de lui, alors que les titulaires soupiraient de soulagement.

\- Kirihara-san, je ne peux accéder à votre requête, répéta lentement le quarantenaire. Maintenant, je vais vous demander d'attendre le retour de votre fils chez vous. J'espère qu'il sera en meilleure forme et cela devrait être également votre première source de préoccupation, conclut le directeur avant de regarder le capitaine de l'équipe d'un oeil intransigeant. Yukimura-kun, interpella-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui proviseur ? répondit le bleuté en levant son regard indigo.

\- Prends bien soin de lui. Je vous laisse carte blanche, je vous fais confiance, ne me faites pas regretter ce choix, dit-il à son intention, en déviant son regard sur le jeune deuxième année endormi, toujours dans les bras de son vice-capitaine.

-:… Bien, je ne vous décevrais pas, répondit calmement Seiichi en fixant son interlocuteur.

\- Bon, cette entrevue se termine enfin, Kirihara-san je vous salue, dit le proviseur en partant tout en lançant un dernier regard aux titulaires avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. »

L'équipe de tennis le regardèrent s'éloigner tout en le remerciant mentalement. _Heureusement que ce n'était pas le vice-proviseur qui était arrivé_! pensaient-ils. Yukimura se tourna ensuite vers le père qui était toujours dans la pièce.

« Monsieur, le proviseur nous connaît tous très bien. Maintenant, je vous dis au revoir.

\- Jeune homme, Akaya reste mon fils, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? D'ailleurs demain, c'est la remise des bulletins non ? Soyez-sûr que je viendrais avec mon fils et que cette fois, sa punition ne sera pas à la maison. Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de faire quelque chose. Ce déchet n'aura que ce qu'il mérite, finit l'adulte en sortant lui aussi de l'infirmerie.

\- Enfin ! Il est parti ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retenait de lui coller mon poing, grogna Niou en s'affalant sur le lit voisin de celui d'Akaya.

\- Moi, dit tranquillement Marui. Yukimura et le directeur avait les choses en mains donc je te surveillais, continua le rose avec un sourire suivit d'un clin d'oeil. Son meilleur ami lui envoya un coup de coude.

\- Du coup, c'était quoi ton idée Niou ? demanda le vice-capitaine alors qu'il reposait doucement le jeune As sur le lit avant de mettre une fine couverture sur lui, ne notant pas les regards amusé que s'échangèrent les titulaires.

\- Mon idée, mon idée… Ah ! C'était de voir avec le Conseil justement. Ce n'est pas possible que quelqu'un de l'équipe prenne Akaya chez lui le temps qu'on sache vraiment quoi faire ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, le seul souci est que Akaya s'est déjà fait remarquer par le Conseil, c'est injuste mais sa demande ne sera étudié qu'un certain temps après sa venue et risque d'être refuser, dit Yanagi en soupirant.

\- Et son père reste son tuteur légal… Il pourrait accuser ceux prenant Akaya comme étant des kidnappeurs, remarqua Yukimura les sourcils froncés.

\- Et il reste aussi la question de _l'autre_ , marmonna Jackal, les deux problèmes sont importants. »

Les titulaires se taisèrent et réfléchissèrent tous à un moyen de sortir leur jeune ami de ce pétrin. Un quart-d'heure passa dans ce calme relatif, seulement troublée par le fait qu'Akaya remuait parfois dans son sommeil, marmonnant doucement. Un bruit de porte les firent se retourner.

« Jeunes gens ! Les cours de l'après-midi sont annulés. La réunion des professeurs a été avancée, dit le proviseur d'une voix grave. Ceux du matin sont toujours d'actualités donc allez-y. Vous allez être en retard sinon et vous savez que Rikkaidai à une tolérance zéro envers ce cas de figure, finit-il dans un sourire indulgent, avant de refermer la porte en partant sans doute informer les autres élèves.

\- Ouah ! Le vieux apparaît toujours sans qu'on s'y attende, marmonna Niou.

\- Bon, allons en classe et on avisera la situation avec Akaya. Il est celui avec le plus d'information après tout. Et il ne pourra pas nous mentir, dit le capitaine en replaçant les cheveux de leur tête d'algue correctement.

\- Marui, que fais-tu ? questionna son partenaire de double en le voyant griffonner quelque chose.

\- Je laisse un mot à Akaya, pour lui dire de nous attendre si jamais il se réveille avant que nous ne soyons là, expliqua le génie avant de caler son mot bien en évidence. »

Après que Marui eut déposé le mot, les titulaires partirent vers leurs cours respectifs. Ils avaient tous entre trois heures de classes avant le déjeuner.

-Ellipse-

Trois heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant l'infirmerie. Marui avait émis l'idée d'emmener Akaya dans une petite pâtisserie non loin afin de se détendre et d'avoir une atmosphère plus intimiste que le collège pour discuter. Tous approuvèrent.

Yukimura s'approcha et ouvrit lentement la porte puis y jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire avant de rentrer, le reste de l'équipe à sa suite. Akaya dormait toujours profondément, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Il semblait serein et calme, sans doute dans un rêve où son père ne pouvait pas le toucher. Ils s'asseyèrent de part et d'autre du lit, avec d'un côté Marui, Sanada et Yukimura et de l'autre Jackal, Niou et Yanagi. Ce dernier cala sa main sur la joue non blessé du plus jeune et la caressa, dans un mouvement lent et rassurant. Dans son sommeil, Akaya sourit avant d'attraper la dite main et de la serrer légèrement, comme il le ferait avec une peluche. Yukimura et Niou eurent un petit rire avec que le capitaine n'appelle doucement le jeune As afin de le réveiller tranquillement.

Akaya commença tout d'abord à froncer les sourcils avant de se tourner et de se retourner puis finit par marmonner tout en ouvrant les yeux. Toujours un peu dans les nuages, il s'assit et se frotta le yeux avant de bailler. Puis ses prunelles émeraudes tombèrent dans les ambres de son vice-capitaine. Aussitôt, tous les événements lui revinrent en mémoires. Il pâlit et chercha dans la pièce le moindre indice concernant son père. Comprenant cela, Sanada dit :

« Il est partit Akaya.

\- Il n'était pas venu pour m'emmener avec lui ? demanda craintivement le deuxième année.

\- Tu nous as fais confiance et nous avons tenu notre promesse, rétorqua calmement Seiichi.

\- Je... merci senpai, marmonna Akaya mais ce simple mot montrait très clairement sa gratitude.

\- Ne nous remercies pas va, dit Marui en s'approchant afin de pouvoir lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Arrrgh Marui-senpai ! Arrête de faire ça !

-Mon pauvre, ta tête est beaucoup trop amusante pour que j'arrête de sitôt, plaisanta le prodige en rigolant, ce qui relaxa l'atmosphère toujours un peu tendu lorsque l'on évoquait le père du jeune As.

\- Bon ! Allons-y, dit Sanada en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Yukimura. Le voyant acquiescer, il continua, Akaya peux-tu te lever ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas en sucre Sanada-fuckubuchou ! assura-t-il avec un sourire. Cependant, il voulut se lever trop vite et perdit l'équilibre avant de se rattraper grâce au lit.

\- Je vois ça, déclara le vice-capitaine.

\- Mais d'ailleurs senpai ! Ou allons-nous ? demanda Akaya alors qu'ils sortaient tous dans le couloir.

\- Manger des gâteaux pardi ! s'exclama le prodige avec un grand sourire ! Et c'est Jackal qui paie !

\- Moi ? fit le susnommé en se pointant du doigt.

\- Bah oui ! Je vais pas dire à Sanada de payer, je risquerai de me retrouver avec des tours en plus. Niou va m'utiliser comme cobaye pour ses farces, Yagyuu me le refusera et je ne vais pas demander ça au capitaine,tu veux ma mort ? dramatisa Marui avec de grands gestes faisant rire Akaya et soupirer Jackal. »

Sur le chemin, les titulaires discutèrent jusqu'à arriver devant la devanture de la pâtisserie. Une jolie façade avec des couleurs pastels, celles donnant un sourire instantanément, comme si les couleurs avaient une énergie propre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, un carillon tinta, faisant un doux son mélodieux. Des tables couleur caramel étaient disposées et un piano se trouvait contre un mur.

Une serveuse arriva et les amena vers une table pouvant accueillir tout le monde. Les titulaires s'installèrent et refusèrent la carte, sachant déjà ce que chacun allait prendre. Akaya pensa soudainement à quelque chose et son regard inquiet interpella directement Yukimura, qui prit la parole.

« Akaya ? Il y a un problème ?

\- C'est à dire que… Je viens de me souvenir que mon porte-monnaie est resté chez moi, bredouilla le deuxième année en se tordant les mains.

\- Voyons, ce n'est pas grave, dit gentillement Yukimura, je vais payer pour toi.

\- Yukimura-buchou, ce n'est pas la peine tu sais, commença Akaya avant de recevoir une petite tape sur la tête de la part du prodige.

\- En tant que plus grande personne personne ici présente -Et Masa je t'interdis de faire une remarque sur ma taille- je me dois de payer pour le plus jeune d'entre nous voyons, s'exclama Marui. Jackal, tu vois le reste, continua-t-il, entrainant un sourire de son partenaire de double.

\- Je n'allais rien dire Bunta, dit Niou en le regardant moqueusement.

\- Oui bien sûr, je te crois, dit Marui en haussant les épaules.

\- Bon, si cette histoire est réglée, je vais aller passer commande, déclara Yukimura avec un sourire en direction de Marui qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Sanada en se levant. Vous autres restez calmes ! »

Les deux plus forts de Rikkaidai se dirigèrent donc vers la caisse afin de pouvoir commander des pâtisserie de chacun. Tout en attendant leur tour, ils discutèrent de possibles solutions pour leur deuxième année. Puis vint leur tour, où Yukimura demanda chaque gâteau, attendant patiemment que l'employé note chaques noms.

Dès que ce fut terminé, ils partirent s'asseoir près de leurs amis. Des bruits de discussions se faisait entendre :

« Ca y est, les commandes risquent d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre, déclara Yukimura en prenant place.

\- Akaya ? Ou veux-tu aller ensuite ? demanda le farceur des courts

\- Oh… Je compte repartir chez moi, dit-il en regardant la table.

\- Quoi ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus y remettre les pieds ? questionna Jackal

\- Akaya, dit d'une voix profonde le Maître, est-ce à cause de ce que ton père t'aurais dis, à l'infirmerie. Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Es-tu sûr de toi ? demanda calmement Yukimura en faisant relever la tête d'Akaya.

\- Oui. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que je rentre, le temps que l'on puisse réellement trouver un moyen que je parte. Qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver sinon, conclut sombrement le jeune As. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude, un jour de plus ou de moins

\- Tu nous appelles au moindre incident. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui Sanada-fukubuchou ! Un silence tendu prit place avant qu'un serveur n'arrive, avec les commandes.

\- Bienvenue chers clients ! Le fraisier ?

\- Moi ! dit joyeusement Marui en prenant la part.

\- Ensuite, le moelleux aux chocolats ?

\- Ici, dit simplement Sanada en attrapant la petite coupelle.

\- Le sorbet à la vanille ?

\- Là, sourit Yukimura.

\- Le gâteau mystère ?

\- Pour nous, dit Niou en montrant son partenaire de double et lui-même.

\- La tarte aux pommes ?

\- Moi, dit Jackal.

\- Le gâteau aux fruits de saisons ?

\- Moii ! dit Akaya avec un grand sourire.

\- J'imagine que le milkshake aux fruits rouges est pour vous, fini le serveur en jetant un regard sur Yanagi.

\- Effectivement, fit ce dernier en prenant sa boisson.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne dégustation. »

L'après-midi passa rapidement, ponctués de rires et de sourires. Tout le monde passa un excellent moment et Akaya en oublia momentanément ses soucis. Il avisa les regards chaleureux de son capitaine et de Jackal ainsi que de Yanagi, les sourires de Marui, Niou et enfin les encouragements de Sanada et de Yagyuu.

-Ellipse-

A la fin de cette après-midi, les titulaires voulurent absolument accompagner leur As jusqu'à chez lui. Akaya ne put refuser et les voilà désormais dans sa rue. En voyant sa maison, Akaya respira un bon coup et se retourna vers ses senpai et s'inclina puis leur sourit. Un petit sourire mais qui était aussi chaleureux que possible. Puis il s'engagea dans l'allée de sa maison.

Avant qu'il ne toque, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et le père en sortit. Il attrapa son fils par l'épaule et le tira brusquement à l'intérieur, sans lâcher l'équipe de tennis du regard. Akaya serra les deux et jeta un dernier regard derrière lui avant d'être entraîner à l'intérieur. Un silence et puis…

« Pa… Papa attends ! Ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie !

\- Tu as voulu désobéir, voilà tout ce que tu mérites ! Akaya, à genoux.

Un silence encore plus pesant suivit de plusieurs bruit de claquement. Yukimura amorça un mouvement afin d'arriver devant la maison avant que Sanada ne pose une main sur son épaule. C'est la tête basse que les titulaires partirent, en se promettant de laisser Akaya le moins possible avec ce monstre. Mais pour ça, ils allaient devoir construire un plan en béton armé.

* * *

 **Hello :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^**

 **Pauvre Akaya les choses ne s'arrangent pas vraiment pour le moment...**

 **A la revoyure !**

 **Aka =D**


End file.
